


Celebration

by UnadulteratedFanfiction



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnadulteratedFanfiction/pseuds/UnadulteratedFanfiction
Summary: First time writing NSFW, hope you enjoy it! Comments appreciated.__________________________________Celebration.After a series of successful strikes against the farm, Steel and Sidestep take some time to unwind, and get much, much closer.





	Celebration

Celebration

Your lips taste of smoke and cinders as you pull apart from his. 

Not exactly the flavor you were expecting for a kiss, but not too surprising after sabotaging the farm's main manufacturing facility 

"W..." He's a bit shocked after the kiss. But he shouldn't be.  
It's been in his mind since yesterday. 

Oh. And now he's wondering if you're scanning his mind. 

"I give up. You never stop. Yes, I could read it in your mind you were thinking about it. So I went and did it."

"You just kissed me because I was thinking of It?" his gaze narrows accusingly. 

"No Chen," You say, still close. Still in his arms. "I did it because I wanted to. And because that" you point at the giant fire pillar in the horizon as the farm's facility burns "Is too damn sexy."  
The harsh look he gives you doesn't really match the emotions underneath. 

"So..." You look at his muscular arm holding you close to him as his gaze follows yours. He did kiss back. Big time. "...I guess it's your move now?"

No. The look doesn't match what's underneath at all.  
Especially not when he holds you even tighter and kiss again.

................... A week later...................  
The streets look different. Brighter. More colorful.

Of course, you know that's a lie. Half the city is still sort of a dump, the other half is still catering to the rich and famous, and everyone caught in between has to struggle daily. 

But it does look brighter to you. That's because your brain is processing emotions that you don't often feel.  
A warmth tingling in your chest. Whenever you think about it, you end up smiling like a fool.

Chen tightens his hold on your hand, and then let's go, taking the gear stick. You wonder why doesn't he drive Auto, like almost everyone else. But you won't ask. Would make him feel old. 

And he's not old. At all.

He stops at the gas station.  
"I'll get some supplies," you say, getting off. You need some sodas for the journey. 

The tank is full when you get back. He starts the car again, and back to the road. 

It's been a busy few days.  
The farm is mostly in flames by now. As it turns out, a cocktail of blackmail, explosives, contacts, mind control, patience, subterfuge and Steel's massive strength goes a long way into defeating an evil shadow organization.  
Especially if they tend to never report mishaps through the chain of command or minimize them.  
They've lied about everything going smoothly with their operation for years. Now they'r exposed.

THey've gone further into hiding after the bruised nose you gave them.

You'll have to dig deeper to continue this, but your contacts confirm they are no longer in the good graces of the current administration after losing so many resources chasing the wrong people while you torched everything in your path. And they still don't know it's you and Steel.

You should be in the clear... for now.  
Steel stops at a hotel on the road. You have another day's worth of driving on the way to your next destination. 

You enter the room and set your bags in a corner.  
He goes for a bath, while you relax, taking off most of your clothes, except the nanomesh underneath. That stays on.  
As he comes out, you go and take your own bath. You have a second nanomesh to change of course.  
Still, an arrangement like this was unthinkable only a few months ago.

You dry with the clean towels, trying not to look at the mirror. Why would you? Nothing has changed in that department.  
You put on your fresh nanomesh, and walk out, still rubbing a towel over your hear. 

When you come out, you see Steel relaxing in the bed on the right. He's got hands behind his head, tv turned on, watching a game. 

He doesn't speak much. In fact, he prefers to listen mostly. He's not like Ortega at all.

Your eyes stop, focusing on him. His exposed armpits. The muscles in his biceps. His chest. His legs. 

He turns, catching you staring. And then suddenly, he's thinking about it. 

He says nothing this time. He's thinking... he's thinking that you're scanning his mind and that you know what he's thinking and...  
You stop. Scanning someone who's thinking about you scanning them is like looking at infinite reflections on glass.

You drop the towel and hop on the bed next to him.  
He immediately goes defensive  
"You... don't have to... I didn't mean to..."  
"You totally meant it." You reply.  
"Well... maybe... but ... Are you sure you're...?" You notice the concern.  
You told him every sordid detail of your life at the farm. It's not just your tattoos that make you dislike physical contact. 

"This is different. I want it" you say in the end. 

You hesitantly run a hand through his chest. Feeling his skin. His muscles. His arms. Kissing his skin. You smell his pits. 

His gaze is still hard, but you notice a hint of a blush. And you can sense just how much he is enjoying this.  
He's containing himself tough. And it's not something that comes easily to him. 

You can feel yourself growing inside the nanomesh.

Your hand goes to his lower stomach. His hips.. his legs.. and then you feel his package through his shorts. 

Did he just gasp?

You press, a bit more firmly this time.  
Now that's more like it. He likes it.

You kiss the bulge. Then start licking it. 

It's not like you have much experience with these things. Or with another man, as much as you wanted it.  
But his mind is a guide... telling you what needs to be done. 

And it's so much fucking fun.  
There is a reaction to everything you do. His body squirms a little.  
And now he wants something more.

You begin taking off the shorts. He helps you. 

His cock is right there, hard as a rock. He takes a very deep breath as you take hold of it.  
Feel it. Massage it even... 

And then you let go and take hold of his balls instead. Is this what he wants?

You realize by now that you're not reading his mind and surprising him by doing what he wants. He's actually thinking about this on purpose. He's guiding you consciously. 

And you press. And press harder. You're a bit concerned... you've never done something like this. Does it not hurt?  
It does... But there is no mistaking the pleasure coming from his end.  
Your other hand gets hold of his cock once more... and begin working it. 

Harder, his mind asks. By now you don't know which one he means. So you go harder on both hands.  
He's moaning loudly now. 

Finally, you let go of his dick and take it to your lips instead.  
You notice his pain... but his mind quickly shows you the way to do it better.  
Bitting is bad. 

A warmth sensation consumes your whole body as you play with his shaft, running your tongue through its length. You can feel the sensations coming from him.  
It's... addictive. 

You let go of his balls, granting them some mercy, as he is starting to feel a bit sore.

Your hand goes then into his crack. Gently making your way. 

"Wait" he stops you. His hand reaches for something in his drawer. 

Oh. He came prepared. He puts some lube in your fingers as you hold your left hand. You didn't even know this thing existed.

And then you go back to it... exploring his ass... feeling it.  
He is guiding you at all times. You can only imagine what a mess this would be if you weren't a telepath. 

Your finger finds a resistance. His sphincter. He holds his breath. You sense it hurts a little... but he relaxes... and you go through... deeper.. and deeper.  
You take his dick back into your mouth, savoring it. Up... and down... 

He can't stop himself... he gets a hand on the back of your head, pushing you down... you gag for a moment, trying to swallow it whole. 

His other hand holds your arm, his fingers digging into your flesh while yours move inside his hole...

You feel him going harder.. bigger in your mouth... he can barely contain it now.

The feeling is overwhelming. You can't stop... 

He moans even louder. You feel his mind overloading yours.  
Your vision blurs, as your mind tries to process the climax coming from him.  
And then you feel his load in your mouth. Salty. Warm.

You slowly withdraw your finger, feeling completely saturated in warmth. Your body... Chen's body. It's hard to tell the difference right now. 

You collapse next to him, your mind overloaded and exhausted.

"Fuck," he says, running a hand through his hair. "That.. was... " he looks at you. "How did you... do that?"  
"What...?"  
"I... could feel your own hands... It was like... being in two places."  
"Oh," you say a bit surprised. "Sorry... perhaps... I lost... control for a moment?"  
"Wow" he takes a deep breath. You notice his eyes are tearing up. It's not emotion... it's raw physical overload.

"Are you... sure you've never done this before?"

"Not like this... no" It's true.

"Fuck," he says, rubbing his eyes. He's clearly overwhelmed. Good, because you are too. 

You stay quiet for a few minutes. By now he's lost all rights to privacy, and you're just lost in HIS thoughts because your own mind is a whirlwind, and he seems to be able to process post sex better than you.  
And then he turns to you.  
"Alright... let's.. let's take care of you now," he says smiling.  
He takes a hand to start taking off your nanomesh.  
You instinctively recoil back.  
"N... no..." you say

"Oh" he seems a bit surprised. "Oh... sorry. I'm sorry... I'm being a jerk.. should have asked..."  
"It's... it's ok" you say, the sudden fear fading away. "I got more than enough from your mind"

"Yeah... that's not exactly how it's supposed to work" he answers.  
"I felt it... hard," you say to him. 

It's hard to make him laugh, but you finally managed.  
"Hah... alright then, if you say so." He feels a bit disappointed, you realize this isn't the end of that. 

But being exposed... isn't something you associate with pleasure. Your exposed tattoos only lead to unhappiness.  
Steel motions for you to turn opposite to him, and then he embraces you, spooning next to you. He kisses your neck a few times making your whole body tingle as the feeling spreads through your spine.

And then he falls asleep. You follow him soon after.  
Your mind doesn't manage to create any nightmares this time.


End file.
